AkuRoku OneShot Collections
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: Basically full of random AkuRoku one - shots I develop in my freaky little yaoi obsessed mind! Some of different kind, short, long, romantic, sexy - whatever! Only 2 ONESHOTS, DISCONTINUED
1. 1 House Party

**Chapter 1 – House Party**

**Disclaimer – I don't own KH/KH characters, or ANY of the songs or bands mentioned in this fic!**

**Rating – M**

**Pairing – Axel & Roxas **

**Words –4,452 (not counting the title or intro/end thing)**

**Summary – Roxas is forced to go to Axel's house party. Once he starts to adjust, things begin to unravel; in MANY different levels!**

**WARNING – If you don't like Yaoi – leave NOW! I warned you! No Flamers!**

Me: *searching through youtube* "_What the..._" *clicks on a vid* "_Nayn-nayn-nyan-nayn..._"

*stares at the screen* Me: "_Wa...the...fuck..._"

R: "_Hey Jazz wacha listen-_" *Roxas looks at the screen while eating his sea-salt ice-cream* "_Uh..._"

Me: *reading the screen* "_Nyan cat_"

*Axel comes running in out of nowhere* A: "_Awww! It's cute_!" XD

Me: "_Seriously?_" *looks at the cat for awhile* "_Huh...It kinda is..._!"

*after 15 minutes the vid is done* A: "_OH! Theres a 10 hour video of this!_" *clicks the vid*

_House party_

"Please!"

"No! For the last time – no!"

Sora has been begging Roxas to get out more or to be more specific; he wanted Roxas to come with him and his boyfriend Riku to Axel's house party.

So far, Roxas is denying to even go.

"But Axel will be there." Sora teased Roxas.

"I don't fucking care if Axels there! I _hate_ that guy!"

Roxas has always known Axel half his life, and during that half life there would be occasion were they would hang out together but only for a couple minutes – then they would start fighting and Riku would have to pull them apart.

The only reason they met was because Sora introduced Axel to Roxas and, of course, that was a major regret.

"Even though you two fight, I can see you face says no – but your eyes say _yes_." Riku chuckled and an unsettling chill went down Roxas spine.

"Where the hell are you going with this, Riku?" Roxas questioned as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, nodding. Roxas was becoming impatient.

"That you like Axel." They both said in synch.

Roxas stood still for a moment. "W – What? WHAT?" his voice began to get hoarse and his throat suddenly went dry.

"Were just kidding, Roxas."

Sora added, "Yeah." He patted Roxas back and he and Riku left the room. "Now, get ready, kay?

And they shut the door.

Roxas face was flushed. A small soft blush spread across his cheeks. Roxas teeth clenched.

"I DON'T!"

/

Roxas came out of his room dressed in a tight blue skinny jean, converse, and a plain black t – shirt with a leather jacket.

"Good, you're ready." Sora smiled.

"Tell me why I'm coming again?"

Riku came from the bathroom and wrapped his arm around Soras shoulder.

"Because we're not going to tell Axel that you like him." Riku answered. Roxas groaned in annoyance. Roxas coudnt take it and face – plamed himself.

"I – I don't _like_ him!" I _hate_ him!"

"Alright, alright, let's go now."

Sora grabbed his keys and they all went into his car and started to drive off to Axels house party.

/

As they arrived at Axel's house, Roxas got uncomfortable. He never really been out lately and really didn't feel ready much less to be somewhere public with loud music. Or Axel.

Sora got out his car with Riku by his side and Roxas following behind. Roxas can already hear the blasting of the stereo music from Axel mansion looking house. The more closer he got to Axels porch step, the more his heart beated unsettlingly.

They entered Axel's house and the bass of the music went straight to Roxas eardrums.

The house was amazing; Roxas had to admit that, even though it wasn't the first. There was flashing neon lights that would probably give you a seizure. And tons of free places. Roxas glanced at an apparent spot and could see Larxene giving Zexion a lap dance. He turned away quickly and continued following Riku and Sora to a free couch.

"Want me to get us drinks?" Riku offered.

"Sure, thanks babe."

"Kay." Roxas muttered. Crossing his arms and tried to settle in.

Riku left. Roxas heard '_Better, faster, stronger_' and wanted so badly to dance to it but didn't have the energy to do so. He just sighed and watched everyone else dance instead.

Roxas than felt a heavy weight on his right side, he looked over and tried to adjust his eyes to clearly see of whom it might be. It was Axels little sister, Namine.

"Hello Roxas." She smiled.

"Oh, ah hi, Namine."

"So, how do you like the party?"

"I just got here, but it's alright."

"That good. Do you want to hang with my brother?" She looked beyond the large crowd. "He should be around here-"

"No, that's okay. I just feel like chilling right now."

Namine gave Roxas sad eyes. "Oh, okay. But if I see him can I tell him your here?" she asked so sweetly while twiddling her fingers. Roxas couldn't do anything about it, he sighed in defeat.

"Sure." Roxas forced a smile.

Namine got up. "Cool. Well, I'll be going, bye Roxas," She glanced at Sora. "Sora."

"Bye." They both said. Then she left.

'_Why is everyone pushing me to hang out with Axel lately?_'

Riku came back with a sex on the beach (Random ^^') for him and Sora and gave Roxas a vodka with orange juice. (Also Random ^^'...)

"Thanks Riku." Roxas replied. While chugging a bit of his drink he tasted something different from the after taste. He shrugged just ignoring it and drank it anyways.

After while Roxas felt a bit hyper and light headed. He talked alot and laughed at nearly nothing.

'_Part Rock Anthem_' began to play and Roxas eyes grew wide and he began to bounce in his seat.

"Oh - my - god! I _love _this song!" He turned around and faced Riku and Sora making out and Sora was straddled on Riku lap.

"You guys wanna dance?" Roxas eyes sparkled with desire.

"Uh, sure," Riku said and looked at Sora. "wanna?"

Sora face lightened up. "Sure!"

They got up and followed uncontrollable Roxas to the dance floor where people were dirty dancing, having sexual intercourse while dancing, etc. And, of course, nobody cared!

Riku and Sora did their group dance while Roxas stayed in the deepest of the crowd and they danced as one. Roxas never got tired of grinding and moving his hips against other. He was having the time of his life.

After what seemed like everyone was dancing forever on, Roxas had felt something was missing. He tried to clasp his sanity in order to figure out who or what was missing.

"Yo, Roxy," A hand feel on Roxas shoulder. "Finally found you!" Roxas flinched.

Axel.

"Axel? What do you want?"

Axel didn't answer very quickly.

"I just wanted to hang out with you tonight, without _fighting_." Axel hence the fighting. "Be sure to get that memorized, Roxy."

Just as Axel had said that a strange yet disturbing chill went through Roxas, head to toe, as he heard Axel's favorite catch phrase. He would say it for the humor of it but often it would be serious toward Roxas. That unsettled Roxas in a mental and _possibly_ physical way.

Roxas slapped Axels hand from his shoulder and glared at him.

"Before I even get a chance to answer your questions 1) don't ever call me Roxy!"

"Declined." Axel casually crossed his arm, naturally changing his mood.

"2) I don't want to be anywhere _near you_. So my answer is _no_."

Roxas felt good saying all that. He then turned his feet the opposite way of Axel and started to walk off.

Roxas needed to refresh himself after the earlier events; clear his mind a bit. As Roxas began to dance again, he noticed something from Axel he didn't notice before. When Axel placed a hand on his shoulder - it wasn't cold - it was warm. That caught him off guard.

When Axel touched him, it felt...welcoming. Not hard - hearted like it constantly was. Roxas shook his head, trying to drain the thoughts away and replacing them with high volumized dirty music.

Time slowly passed and Roxas recognized some music's: '_Neverland'_' and some _Lady GaGa _songs. He noticed he was thirsty, so Roxas walked back to the couch him, Riku and Sora sat on when they first arrived. A couple minutes went by and he couldn't find it, now Roxas knew he was lost and gave up. Then it suddenly striked him - where's Riku and Sora? Roxas actually worried about them, and then it faded as he realized that they had each other, so it's okay. On the other hand, he probably didn't have to predict what they were doing this exact moment.

Roxas sighed and decided to head back on the dance floor.

"Hiya Roxas!"

Roxas nearly fell back as he saw the angel in white named Namine. She was holding a glass in each hand.

"Hey there Namine." Namine held out the drink in her right hand toward Roxas, while spreading a beautiful smile on her pale face.

"Here. Were giving everyone this drink. Custom made by Axel."

Roxas carefully grabbed the glass and took a small sip. His face brightened up instantly.

"Hm! This is actually not half bad," Namine giggled. "What's in it?"

Namine put her finger to her chin, signifying she was thinking. "Um...I don't really know, didn't ask. But, when I see Axel I'll ask him, kay?" She assured.

"Sure." Roxas answered, understandably.

"Ill see you later then, bye."

/

'_This was so unreal. It just had to be!_'

It was like fireworks. It was like stars revolving around only Roxas. He felt so good and light. '_Something like this couldn't be possibly - could it?_' He thought over and over again, until it was glued to his rotating mind.

'_Okay, I think it was that drink_' He thought, '_It's the only thing I had before I felt like - like this!_'

Roxas looked around and scanned the crowd. Everyone didn't seem to out of it like he was. Then, Roxas spotted him.

Axel.

Axel was coming toward Roxas all _too_ casually - going incredibly to the beat of '_for you Entertainment_'.

Roxas didn't notice the red blush rapidly crawling over his cheeks. He didn't take his ocean blue eyes off Axel's mystical emerald ones. He was sinking into them. Fast. Roxas mouth slightly parted as he realized Axel was wearing tight leather pants. Roxas was practically drooling.

'_What am I thinking?_' Roxas screamed to himself. '_Why does he look so...attractive? Wait, what?_'

Roxas was too busy arguing with himself he didn't notice what Axel was saying to him, his body just automatically answered back.

The music changed to '_Sexy Back_' and that suddenly made everyone anxious than before. Roxas didn't notice he was dirty dancing along with Axel. His mind was foggy. The blush was still on Roxas cheeks.

Axel was grinding and moving into Roxas and Roxas seemed to happily respond back. Axel held onto Roxas hips and moved faster and swiftly. Roxas thought he heard a groan coming from Axel, but immediately ignored it. Then it started to get a little _too_ freaky ad '_Tonight (I'm fucking you)_' blasted loudly.

Roxas started to notice it was getting a bit warmer. He can feel intensual heat forming between him and Axel.

Roxas was flushed and felt something going through his body - especially in his nether regions. '_This feels oddly fantastic_, _mainly with Axel!_'

Many things ran through Roxas head about Axel. Like how he felt good against him and Axel being rather intament with him, but mostly...those eyes. He had never once thought those things about Axel. It felt unnaturally right.

Axel seemed to be rocking along with Roxas and the little blonde blush soon increased and instead spreading around his cheeks – it was throughout his face.

Roxas whole body started to grow goose bumps as he can feel Axel's lips close to his ears and hot, steamy breath blew out. Axel's hands slowly brushed down Roxas ass and he lightly squeezed. He whispered in synch with the song, "I'm fucking you tonight."

An abrupted moving shiver went through Roxas - feeling sinfully good. Roxas body seemed to act against his _own _will. He let out a soft moan as Axel felt up his body and rubbed his nipples through his shirt. Axel tongue poked at Roxas ear and Roxas gasped.

'_What is going on with me! I'm not gay! And Axels touching me, why am I not stopping him!_'  
>Roxas argument with his mental state was interrupted as Axel brushed his fingers past Roxas manhood and Roxas made a loud sound that was creeping up in the back of his throat.<p>

"A-Axel..."

Axel smirked as he tickled Roxas growing erection - playfully teasing him. "Hmmm...What Roxas?" Axel hummed while smelling Roxas hair. (Oddly weird/hot ^^')

"I-I-Ahhh!"

A pleasurable electric current surged through Roxas and he moaned loudly- Axel had lifted his black-t and started to move Roxas nipples against his fingertips - but the sound was drowned out by the sea of music, no one noticed. Who cared anyway? People were doing it when Roxas first walked in the door.

Axel whispered in Roxas ears again with the '_Tonight I'm fucking you_'. Roxas was confused, yet, at the same time excited with Axel whispering dirty words to him. Roxas was convinced he was drugged with something hormonal. He tried to fight the urges, but his mind had complete control of his body and actions. He, his hearts, didn't.

'_Fuck it!_'

Roxas grasped Axel's wrists, ripping them away from his body and he pulled Axel out of the crowd and up the stairs. Roxas has only been to Axel's house once, but he distinctly remembered where Axel's room is located.

'_I never thought things would end up like this. When Axel and I were dancing my mind just resorted to following along, but, I think it sank to deep and it got a bit physical as soon as my body triggered that drug!_'

None of this was Roxas priority! He just needs relieving. Hopefully the drug will wear off till then.

While possibly fucking the person he hates the most...

Roxas grabbed the door handle and roughly opened it, entering into Axel's vacant room. He forced Axel inside and slammed the door loudly and quickly bolted the Roxas didn't know was that Axel slipped away from Roxas grasp and Axel came full force toward Roxas and pinned him to the door. Axel held both Roxas hands above his head.

Roxas head hit the blunt door and he winced in surprise. He blinked his eyes to clear his fuzzy vision - only to see Axels face inches from his - nose to nose. Roxas noticed Axel's eyes had held determination and...Lust...

"Axel?"

Axel smashed his lips onto Roxas own. It was heated and wet, as both of their tongues fought for dominance - Axel ended up winning. Axels tongue wondered around Roxas wet cavern and hit a sweet spot that made Roxas whimper a moan.

Axel parted and Roxas gave a small pout. It didn't matter to Axel; he needed to have a breather. Roxas was painting under Axel with a cute as fuck blush and half lidded eyelids. Axel chuckled and licked the small amount of saliva from the corner of Roxas mouth.

Axel aimed for Roxas neck, nearly ravishing it with licking and suckling. Roxas was filling the room with gasps and moans of pain and pleasure. It started to feel like a boiler room inside, and Roxas desperately wanted to open a window and feel the cool night air hit his skin, but that would unlikely happen.

Roxas daydream was disturbed as he was dragged back down to earth with a sharp sting hitting his skin. Axel apparently bit Roxas neck too hard - drawing blood and resolving Axel to lick it away.

"Ah, Axel...!"

"Shhh..."

Roxas swallowed hard as Axel started to strip him down. Axel pulled off Roxas leather jacket and unbuckled his pants. Axel hand slithered up Roxas shirt and the other down his pants. Roxas made sweet innocent whimpering noises' as Axel tutored him by twisting his right nipple and pumping him at the same time, very slowly.

Roxas hands automatically reached for Axel's hair - to stroke it and run his fingers through it. While Roxas was doing just that, he grasped a piece of Axels spikes and Axel let out a loud, deep groan as he was biting Roxas milky neck, possibly leaving love marks all over. Then Axel resumed to his previous duties - only he presented Roxas with faster speed. The feeling was unbelievable to Roxas. The desire for Axel to go faster increasingly grew.

"Ah...ah...Axel...ah," Roxas cried with thirst. "F-F-Faster...!"

"Faster _what_?"

Axel's eyes looked into Roxas and he had his Cheshire grin.

"Please." Is all he begged back.

"Heh, as you wish my Roxas." And did Axel keep to his word.

Axel pulled Roxas pants to his ankles and lifted his shirt, amassing with Roxas jacket on the floor. Then Axel brought his hot mouth to Roxas chest and started to suck on Roxas nipple, while stroking Roxas faster.

Roxas bucked his hip and leaned his cheek on the cold door. Wailing and groaning uncontrollably.

"Ah...A-Axel...mmh - Axel! Ah, ah!"

Roxas fingers dug into Axel's hair and Axel responded in groans. Axel bit down on Roxas bud. "Ahh!" Roxas screeched in pain with a bit of pleasure.

"More." Roxas painted.

"Hm? What was that, _Roxy_?"

Roxas loved how he said that! '_Screw what he said last time!_' "More! I want you to go more faster!" Roxas nearly screamed.

He did. Roxas was almost yelling in pleasure as Axel stroked it unnaturally fast.

"Oh - oh -oh! Axel, Axel, A-Axel! Ahhh...!"

Rough slimy lips collided with Roxas. Axel stroked faster and faster; while teasing and sucking on Roxas lips.

"Axel - I'm - I'm gonna - I'm about to cummm!"

"Then cum for me Roxas."

Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ah - ah - ahhh! A-A-A-Ax-AXEL!" Stars blinded his vision.

Semen spilled over Axels slender fingers. Roxas tried to catch his breath and wipe that stars away. His body felt cold. Once Roxas opened his eyes, he caught sight of Axel licking (his) semen off his hand. Roxas embarrassly blushed.

"Hmmm! Yum, Roxas." Axel slightly sang. "So...how was your first time, Roxy?" Axel also added.

Roxas gazed at another direction, not making any eye contact with Axel. "S-shut up!" Roxas blushed now engulfed his face.

"Ill take that as a 'yes'."

Roxas closed his eyes shut and tried to breath. Once he opened them again he saw Axels glowing green orbs staring back at him.

Roxas then realized the drug had worn off - he didn't feel as horny anymore. '_Whew!_' But...he just made the person he hates most in the world...pleasure him...!

Roxas searched through Axels eyes, trying to figure out his emotions. Instead, he failed to do so.

"Roxas."

Roxas continued to stare into Axels eyes.

"Ah, what?"

Axels hand slowly cupped Roxas cheeks and Axel started to flutter his eyes shut.

Roxas _immediately _knew something was wrong. Not about Axel, but, the kiss! It felt warm, soft, and pleasant; it had a hint of...passion. Roxas mind nearly exploded at the stunning epiphany he cracked.

Axel liked him.

No kiss is _this _gentle and passionate!

As Axel slowly parted Roxas lips, Roxas tasted a bit of himself from Axel mouth. He licked his lips clean.

"Roxas, I never...hated you." Axel mumbled as his head hung down, staring at both their feet.

"Axel-"

Roxas was stopped as Axel placed his wet index finger to Roxas lips.

"Please."

Axel's finger slid down and returned to his side. Roxas had his attention, he continued on."Roxas, no matter how _obnoxious_ you were, I could never control my heart to hate you - it just increased my lover for you."

They both stood silent for awhile.

"Then, why did you drug me?"

Axel looked at Roxas as if he were mental. "Huh?"

"The drink Namine gave me! She said that _you_ made it, so I assumed you told her to hand me the drink with the drug!" Roxas barked, sending a most irritated look toward Axel. For the first time ever, Axel found Roxas quite threatening.

"Look, Roxas, I didn't even talk to Namine since the party started! And what do you mean by _drugged_? Why would-" Axels eyes grew an abnormally large size. "Oh shit!" He muttered.

"What?" Roxas wondered.

Axel cursed again under his breath and took his left hand from the side of Roxas head. Axel then grabbed Roxas shoulders and softly moved him from the door.

"Axel, what are you-" Axel quieted Roxas, placing a finger to his own mischievously smirking lips. Roxas cocked an eyebrow.

Axel carefully grabbed the knob turning it softly, and forcefully opened the door to see Namine, Riku, and Soras ears against the door, or was as they feel on the floor.

"Ohhh, crap..." Namine whispered, carefully getting up. Ready to defend herself whenever Axel decided to pounce her.

"See, I told you it wouldn't work," Riku hissed. "Axel has ears like a hawk, even through this loud music!"

Axel looked at the strange group as Roxas realized who it was. He whipped around putting his black-t on, jacket, and pulling his pants back up.

"What are you guys doing?" He panicked.

Axel looked at him and he roughly sighed. "_Spying _on us."

"Huh?"

Namine exhaled and crossed her arms and grinned at her brother. "You figured it out, huh?"

"Actually while I was jerking Roxas off I saw your guys' foot shadows from under the door. Why not just take pictures' while you're at it? Lasts longer!"

"Was going to, "Riku confessed."But Sora didn't want to _disturbed_ your fun!"

Axel again sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Ohthankfuckinggod!"

"Actually,"

Axel's eyes shot open.

Namine laughed. "I was one step ahead of all of you. I planted a hidden camera somewhere in Axel's room!" Of course, she wasn't going to say where exactly.

"Send it to me later!" Riku gleamed. Namine winked, assuring she'll do just that.

Sora tugged on Riku tank top. "Um...Riku..." Sora blushed deeply and Riku knew exactly what that meant.

"Ah - sorry to leave so soon, I forgot me and Sora had to be somewhere - bye!"

And they ran off.

"What the-"

Namine answered Roxas question, not less than a second. "Sora has a hard - on listening to guys moaning."

Axel covered his mouth and turned away from Roxas. Axel was blushing embarrassly, and so was Roxas.

Namine shook her head. "Axel, take Roxas home, if I'm not mistaken, Sora and Riku are gonna be awhile."

"'Kay."

/

Roxas was actually riding in Axel's car! And actually being friendly. Well, not friendly more like...going out. Roxas thought that to himself, because when he and Axel were at his front steps and heading toward Axels vehicle, Axel warmly grabbed Roxas hand.

Since then they've both were awfully quiet in the car. Roxas looked out the window and with Axel obviously driving.

Roxas was also thinking over the wild events' that had just happened between him and his arch nemesis. A warm heat consumed over Roxas cheeks; he still couldn't believe this actually happened. It was unthinkable. But to know that Axel had feeling for him made it feel a bit real for Axel, and Axel resolved that for him.

"Ah, so Roxas," Axel began.

"What?"

"Watcha think of tonight?"

Roxas sighed and looked away from the window and rolling his eyes. "Never thought _that_ would happen in a _million_ years."

Axel chuckled. "Ouch, anyway, I'm gonna have to take that as a 'oh my gosh it was _amazing_ and Axels good with his hands!'"

Roxas slapped Axels shoulder. "S-stop! It was 'alright,' kay?" And Roxas looked down at his feet.

Axel then heard a soft chuckle coming from the embarrassed little puppy, but instead he kept his mind concentrated on the road. Then Roxas did something Axel would never had thought or expected Roxas to say:

"So...do you still have a hard on?"

Axel swallowed hard and tightened his grip on the wheel and didn't answer.

At that dame moment Roxas palmed Axel's crotch and Axels eyes shot wide open and his foot hit the brakes, their heads pulled ahead then forced right back, luckily and coincidentally, it was a red light.

Axel let out quick paints and glared at Roxas and raised his voice.

"Seriously, Roxas? I'm driving!"

Roxas folded his arms and pouted.

"Well I'm sorry! I was just curious." Axel didn't know how to question back to that surprising remark.

"If you must know...I don't."

"But now you do."

Axel blushed and the car went forward again. Roxas smiled. "I stand corrected."

Axel shook his head and mumbled,

"I've created a monster."

/

Once at Roxas house, Axel parked in the driveway and let the car rest. "Now what do you want to do?"

'_Cause tonight I'm fucking you..._'

A small smirk joyfully played across Roxas face. Axel looked at Roxas cluelessly, but not for long as Roxas tackled Axel to the back of the car.

_I love you Axel._

*waking up after the 10 hour Nyan cat vid is over* *looking around and finding Roxas asleep and waking him up* Me: "_Roxas!_"

R: "_HUH! What? I'm up…_" *roll my eyes and get up and walk over to Axel who finishing up Nyan cat*

*Nyan cat ends* Me: "_URG! Finally!_"

A: "_Oh, there's a 24 hour video!_"

Me & R: "_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

**AN: Sup everyone! XD First ever AkuRoku so ya, it really suck, stayed up for 6 hours trying to write this down on the computer from my notebook while oddly enough listening to Owl City. My back hurts. I've been literally planning to post this 3 months ago! But fucking school go in the way and I have to keep postponing it back, and back, and back, till now! And it took forever to edit it, I edited it 7 times! I didn't know I had that much mistakes and rewriting to do! ^^' Okay well, first thanks for coming and reading till the end :D and no flaming! Okay and another thing during the last paragraph of my story it had the line tonight I'm fucking you, right, that's actually the radio and it reminds Roxas how that song was on when Axel was seducing him. And whats weird is that it was originally planned that Axel WAS the one who drugged Roxas and in the end they WERE gonna have sex but I rewrote it and changed it ^^' hehee…**

**So lastly, I won't be updating often, wish I could but cant :( My next one I already been had, but it's REALLY short! **


	2. 2 Some like it Rough

**Chapter 2 – Like it rough**

**Disclaimer – I don't own KH/KH characters**

**Rating – M**

**Pairing – Axel & Roxas**

**Words - 525 (not counting the title or intro/end thing)**

**Summary – I suppose Axel & Roxas like it rough before sex – **_**rough….**_

**WARNING – Sexual abuse, Yaoi, and Language!**

Me: *walking down the org 13 hallway* *hears a stifle moan* "Hehee…" *leaning into Axels door and hears creaking* *takes out itouch and presses record video and slips it's under the door crack and leaves*

**Some Like it rough**

"You fucking jerk!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

These are just some of the foul (or arousal) words that Axel and Roxas yell at each other before they start doing it.

At times there not actually in the right mood for sex, so they just start some kind of heat between them. They would talk smack at one another and start hitting and pushing each other into things.

"You damn jackass!" Roxas shouted as he rubbed his sore cheek Axel slapped fiercely.

Axel just looked down on him and turned away and started to leave the room, but Roxas would not lose today without being completely satisfied.

Roxas got to his door faster than Axel and he slammed it shut and immediately tackled Axel to the ground with a massive impact. Axels head hits the carpet floor and his vision suddenly becomes quite fuzzy, but fortunately soon returns to normal.

Roxas knuckles soon meets Axels nose and sends him a light bruise. Roxas again strikes Axel, but in the right eye, turning it a terrible shade of purple.

"Fuck Roxas!" Axel covers his eye and mercilessly lifts Roxas up in the air and pushes him intensely against the bookcase.

All the books on the first three top shelves fall on Roxas, hitting him to the ground. He rubbed his aching head and slowly glanced up. Axel started to snicker. Roxas then glared and picked himself up and swung he his leg swiftly across Axel and that brought him to the ground.

"Urg! You _bitch_!"

Axel got up and punched Roxas in the stomach and Roxas bent over, Wincing in pain. Axel fingers gripped Roxas chin and forced his head up. Axel smirked devilishly and he started to lean in closer, but Roxas knee didn't seem to agree with that as it lifted up toward Axel, hitting right in the groin.

Axel collapsed on his own knees and cupped his hands carelessly around his private. He looked up, having an expression of excruciating pain, but somehow managed to hold onto his sexy signature grin.

"Nice comeback Roxy." He chuckled.

Roxas was mute. Then he kicked Axel on the tip of his chin and that brought Axel flat on his back.

Roxas bent over and held Axels shirt collar and muttered, "Shut the hell up! And _fuck _me!"

Axel let out a bone chilling laugh and he snapped his fingers, lighting a small spark between Roxas hand and his shirt. Roxas yelped and licked his burnt black finger tips.

Roxas began to pout. "Your not fair, Axel!"

"Heh. Better get that memorized."

Roxas  
>bent in closer to Axels lips and captured them in a short- heated kiss. In that short-heated kiss Axel bit down on Roxas lips, drawing out blood.<p>

"Fuck!"

Axel leaned forward into Roxas lips, licking and suckling the blood off.

Roxas grabbed Axels' spiky red hair and started stroking it ruggedly. After Roxas casually pulled away from Axel he slammed his forehead against Axel's forehead.

"Ouch! Come on, Roxy!"

Roxas pushed Axel with full force of his strength and he went flying across the room and slammed into the headboards of the bed.

Roxas quickly stripped off his shirt and pants and climbing on top of Axel.

"Maybe_ I _won't be fair either."

*comes back later and ready to retrieve the itouch but it's gone* Me: "_What the-_"

*knocks on the door and waits impatiently **10 minutes later…*** *getting angry and picks the lock and swing the door forcefully open* *see Axel and Roxas looking at the video you've took of them over the months* A: "_Wow…I'm flawless!_"

*faceplams* Me: "_What are you guys doing with my phone?_"

R: "_just looking at the videos you took of us._"

*Axel looks up and smiles* A: "_Hey, can I have your phone?_"

*walks over and snatches it from Axel's hand* Me: "_Like __**hell**__ I would! No yaoi for you…"_

**AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO…how are you? I'm fine only dreading school won't come (obviously it will) and doing boring ass test the WHOLE WEEK! DX BORING! Hope the teachers go on strike soon…Oh, ummm, never mind – forget that! ^^' Thank you for those people who reviewed (not many, but who cares) you know who you are ;D**

**I REALLY hope that I could upload soon, but, I can't. I'm not really sure when. Possibly in late January. I really want to write you guys, I really do, but I'm going to have to neglect this collections for a little bit, but I'll get back on it. I'm not abandoning it! (Only for a little while…) Blame school for holding back our creativity! (only they're the ones who help us get inspired) But that beside the point! Any who, I will possibly upload a new fic that I worked on with my sis in…um…maybe February at the least, not really official when, just guessing. See ya around and and hope that I will make time to upload new one – shots, kay? GREAT! :D**


End file.
